1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter type vehicle having a vehicle body, a seat provided at a rear portion of the vehicle body, and a footrest for supporting the feet of a rider on the seat. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improvement in an air bag system for a scooter type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In a motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-219884, for example, an air bag in its folded condition is provided on the front side of a steering handle.
The vehicle body of a scooter type vehicle has such a shape that a large downward recessed space is defined between a seat for a rider and a steering handle. Accordingly, in the above configuration that the folded air bag is provided on the front side of the steering handle, there is a possibility that the restraining effect on the rider by the inflated air bag may be insufficient.